Slamvan
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Vapid (HD Universe) | related = Bobcat Tow Truck Rat-Loader | price = $15,200 (GTA SA) (Exports and Imports) $49,500 (Pickup) (Online) (Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) |vehicle_class = Muscle }} The Slamvan is a vehicle available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in the Grand Theft Auto IV downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned. It was added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online in the Festive Surprise & the Heists Update. It is made by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Slamvan resembles a heavily customized second generation Chevrolet GMC C/K with the front styling of a Dodge Sidewinder. Naturally, it is a two door and can only seat two people. Sometimes the Slamvan will spawn with a custom chain steering wheel. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Vapid Slamvan is a different vehicle, as it no longer resembles a heavily customized pickup like it did in GTA San Andreas. It now resembles a Rat Rodded 1953–1956 Ford F-Series panel van. It appears to have the windshield and door tops from a 1980's Ford F-Series. The Slamvan comes in only four color schemes, one of which is a two-tone gray body color, and another includes a black body with red wheels. The Slamvan also bears The Lost MC's insignia. The Slamvan has its badges removed, but police chatter will refer the van as a "Vapid Slamvan". Like most other vehicles in the game, the Slamvan has no reversing lights, nor does it have licence plates. The Ballad of Gay Tony The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but only in the mission Frosting on the Cake where it is unobtainable (unless the Slamvan trick is performed). It shares the same design as the Slamvan from TLAD. Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|A Slamvan in The Ballad of Gay Tony. DSC 0276.jpg|A uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. DSC 0275.jpg|Another uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. GTA V and GTA Online In GTA V, the Slamvan is very similar to its The Lost & Damned rendition with the only this time it returns as a civilian pickup truck. The Lost variant returns in the Heists Update with a few minor differences such as different taillights and liveries, Slamvan_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|Front quarter view - Enhanced version. (Rear quarter view.) Slamvan_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Slamvan_GTAVe_InteriorSide.jpg|Interior view. Performance In previous iterations, the Slamvan's performance is below average, being attributed largely to its poor acceleration, although the van can achieve average speeds. The van's rear wheel torque makes it prone to fishtailing, but it is capable of relatively good cornering and braking, presumably because of its light weight. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the van occasionally backfires when shifting gears. .]] In GTA V, the Slamvan has a customized supercharged V8, which sounds similar to the Duke O'Death, The Liberator, and Marshall. In game stat-bars and testing has shown it has the same performance as the Rat-Loader and its clean variant, the Rat-Truck. Thus, it has average acceleration and top speed, matched with very poor brakes and traction. The Lost Slamvan features similar engine as the pick-up variant but has an improved acceleration. Traction is also enhanced as well as braking greatly strenghtened. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Slamvan can only be modified at Loco Low Co. As such, the Slamvan is capable of participating in the Lowrider Challenge. The Slamvan Trick The Slamvan only makes one appearance in TBoGT, during the chase sequence in Frosting on the Cake. Once this part of the mission starts, the player is locked into tossing sticky bombs. To obtain a Slamvan, as soon as the sequence begins, frantically begin pressing all the buttons on your controller (excluding the analog sticks), and Luis will "get out" of the car. He'll still be stuck in the sticky bomb targeting mode, but this will end once the mission fails for abandoning the car. Proceed to find a nearby Slamvan and take it to a safehouse. NOTE: Sometimes the "sticky bomb aim" effect will last after the mission. This effect prevents the player from getting inside vehicles. The solution is to switch to fists or a melee weapon. This will allow Luis to interact with cars normally. Saving and loading the file will also fix this issue. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/960355-grand-theft-auto-iv-the-ballad-of-gay-tony/faqs/58199 Locations GTA San Andreas *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only spawned when wanted for export. *Importable on Saturdays for $15,200. In Easter Basin (San Fierro) after the completing export lists. *Can be seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other "affluent" cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. The Lost and Damned *Used in the mission "Heavy Toll". *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. Kill all the Angels of Death members and the Slamvan is yours for the taking. Try not to tear it up during the gang war though, as these often have unique paintjobs such as blue and white and black and orange. *Can be spawned via a cheat code (826-555-0100). *Can be obtained by calling Terry Thorpe and then pushing his Slamvan to a car save. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Seen in the mission Frosting on the Cake, and can only be obtained if the Slamvan trick is performed. GTA V *Available in each protagonist's garage. (Original - Story Mode) *Available from southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $49,500. GTA Online *The Lost variant appears in the Series A - Bikers and briefly appears in Series A Funding, however, it is unobtainable. *It can be set as team respawn vehicles for Capture jobs. *The pickup variant can also be spotted in Series A - Bikers. *Pickup variant available from southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $49,500. Notable Owners *The Lost MC *Terry Thorpe *Angels of Death Trivia General *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA San Andreas:' Playback FM **'The Lost and Damned:' Liberty City Hardcore **'The Ballad of Gay Tony:' Vladivostok FM **'GTA V:' Rebel Radio *The police in The Lost and Damned sometimes refer to it as a "pickup", despite it having the appearance of a van. This may possibly indicate that the vehicle was a pickup truck in the Beta, much like it was in GTA San Andreas. For GTA V, however, a pickup variant is featured, which would be the mentioned Beta model. GTA San Andreas *In the GTA San Andreas beta, Slamvans had a different wheel design and had a different paint job not seen in the final version. Episodes from Liberty City *The standard Slamvan has a different horn than its Lost MC counterpart. GTA V *Its description on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com references both its previous depictions, in San Andreas as a lowrider and in The Lost and Damned being used by Liberty City bikers. *The Lost variant along with the second variations of the Barracks and the Trashmaster are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. *The Lost variant is all black and has no interior textures, not even in the game files. Navigation }} de:Slamvan es:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Lowriders Category:Hotrods Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars